


In The Dark

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: Jim and Blair talk it out on a stake-out in the dark.





	In The Dark

“The night is magical.” Blair whispered in the dark.

“What?” Jim started out of his day dreaming. He shifted around the hard floor, feeling Blair's body heat next to him. A comfort in the unfamiliar building.

“I said the night is magical. We perceive everything different. The senses are heightened, we are more vulnerable, hurt easier, die easier, fall victim to depression and suicide.”

“Very comforting.” Jim gripped.

“But the night brings us also insights, inspiration, dreams. Our mind is more free to wander, to dare forbidden things.”

“Is this why you brought me here?”

Blair gazed astonished at his friend, the face a bit distorted with the small torch light.  
“I can’t think of anybody else I might want to do this.” He declared finally.

Jim found this so sweet he felt himself go mushy inside.  
“You too, chief, you too.”

They were quiet for a while and Jim thought Blair was right about the magical night. They sat in the dark and listened more to each other than to any thieves that might slink around. Jim's mind wandered. The isolation from not seeing, but feeling his friend made him weirdly brave.

“Why did you never make a move on me?” Jim asked suddenly.

“What?” Blair squeaked. “What do you mean?”

“What I said.” Jim shrugged. “Why didn't you try anything?”

“With you?”

“Who else?” Jim grinned at Blair's surprise. “You want me. I know that. It's pretty obvious to me, you know, with all the senses wide open.”

Blair stuttered around and finally blurted out. “You are straight and my friend. What’s the point in it?”

“That's it? I don't think I ever gave you any reason to be scared of me.”

“No, no! It's just, I don't know. We are friends, ok! It would be weird.”

Suddenly Jim really wanted to know why he wasn’t worth trying. 

“I'm too old, right? You can tell me, I'm not going to be offended. I'm not your type, not cool enough to date?”

Blair was speechless next to him.

“It's just you give out all this pheromones and it makes a man wonder, what's keeping you back?”

“I'm respecting you!” Blair tried.

“Respecting me?”

“OK, big guy, if I had any hopes you might return the interest, I would have said something. But I didn't want ruin the friendship we had.” 

Jim sighed. “Fine.”

They sat uncomfortable in dark next to each other, not knowing what to say now without seeing each others faces. 

“Go down, chief.”

“What?” Blair asked confused.

“We have company.”

“Oh, oh! Yeah.” Blair scrambled down.

Jim crawled on the floor towards the door and listened intently. Blair held his breath, shaking inside. The romantic adventure was over and harsh reality had entered the picture.

Suddenly Jim jumped up and opened the door and slipped out. Blair followed.


End file.
